


A Rogue and Mage

by GeminiRenegade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Nepeta being cute, Sollux being moody, Sollux is a jerk with a heart of gold, Support and Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiRenegade/pseuds/GeminiRenegade
Summary: Sollux is messaged by Nepeta, but she doesn't seems like her usual self. She says she wants to talk to him in person. Whatever, why not? At least she's tolerable, unlike the other assholes he has to put up with.Takes place in the Revivalstuck AUThis is my first work on this site and my first public fanfic in many years.Heavy editing has been done to improve quality.





	A Rogue and Mage

The familiar beep of someone bothering him on trollian sounded again. Sollux sighed. "now what?" He grumbled. He pulled up the program to see which of the assholes he usually assosiated with was distracting him from developing his new program. His eyebrow raised as he saw who it was. arscenicCatnip began trolling twinArmagedons, the chat client alerted him. Really? The cat girl? What could she possibly want with him? Whatever, among the weirdos that harrass him on a daily basis at least this one is pretty tolerable. He looked to see what she had to say.  
AC: :33 < hey, sollux. can I talk to you?  
TA: what do you want, AC?  
AC: :33 < I mean, can I talk to you in person?  
TA: what? why would you want two talk two me of all people?  
AC: :33 < please sollux. I really need to talk to you right now.  
TA: hold on. what2 goiing on?  
TA: you're not talkiing iin 2tupiid cat pun2. and you're not doiing the fuckiing rp 2hiit ether.  
TA: what2 the deal, AC?  
AC: :33 < I'll tell you everything if you just let me come see you in person. please?  
TA: 2iigh. fiine. con2iider my curiio2iity piiqued. get your weird a22 over here.  
AC: :33 < thank you, sollux.  
He heard a knocking on the door before he could even close the chat client. "what the fuck?" He wondered aloud. He got up from his chair and answered the door.  
There, stood Nepeta Leijon in the doorway. "AC, what the fuck? diid you 2eriiou2ly ju2t a2k two come over whiile you were liiterally out2iide my door? ii mean, 2eriiou-..." It was then he noticed her face. She had been crying and by the looks of it she could start again at any time. When he started speaking again his voice lacked any of the hostility that it previously had and instead mirrored his concern. "hey AC. you alriight?"  
"not really." She answered in a small, breaking voice.  
He took in the features of the girl. Her cheeks were green and wet with tears. Her eyes were downcast, not even looking at him and her lips were trembling. Something was clearly very wrong. He spoke softly. "diid you want two come iin2iide?" He steped aside and gestured her to come in.  
"sure." Nepeta ambled into Sollux's apartment, lacking any of her usual liveliness. It was a strange feeling to him to see her like that. It felt so wrong, as if the world was a little darker because she wasn't her usual happy self. He could feel his heart clenching from the sight of her.  
"my couch ii2 over there. make your2elf at home. can ii get you 2omethiing? ii've got tea."  
Nepeta smiled weakly at him. "thanks sollux. I'd like that."  
"okay. you 2iit tiight and get comfortable. ii'll get 2ome water boiiliing. you liike camomiile, right?" Sollux started toward the kitchen.  
Nepeta's smile brightened just a bit. "yes, I do. how'd mew know?"  
Sollux shrugged. "ii don't know. ii thiink you mentiioned iit at one poiint whiile ii wa2 pa22iing through LOLCAT. ii'll be riight back." Sollux left the room, leaving Nepeta alone.  
Sollux's thoughts were swirling with thoughts of his guest. He'd never seen her so sad before. It gave him a terrible pain in his chest thinking about her crying face. He wasn't sure why, but he really wanted to be able to make her smile again. The thought of being able to cheer her up seemed to warm him up inside and he felt himself smiling.  
"waiit a miinute..." Sollux paused. He couldn't help but notice what he was feeling right now. It reminded him of what he used to feel for Feferi. "oh my god..." He leaned out kitchen door to take a peek at Nepeta. A sudden warmth ran through his chest at the sight of her. Planting his back against the wall and sliding down he groaned. He ran a hand through his hair and whispered to himself, "ii thiink ii have a cru2h on Nepeta."  
-  
Nepeta moped over to Sollux's couch and flopped down onto it, sighing. It had been nearly a month since the game had finally let the dead into the new universe. She wasn't quite used to being alive again in a place with concrete rules of space and time. Or being in her own body again for that matter. Being a sprite with Dave wasn't a bad experiance. She actually really liked who they were together, but she really did prefer to be herself. She made a great friend in Dave Strider after that too! She was happy to be alive as well. There was no doubt of that. It was just...odd.  
"AC?" Sollux said, having returned from the kitchen. In his hands he held two cups of tea. Nepeta jumped slightly at his sudden appearence. "oh 2orry. diidnt mean two 2care you. um, here2 your tea." He handed her one of the cups.  
"thank mew, pawlux." she smiled up at him as she took a cup. She took a long inhale of the tea, savoring the calming scent. She took a sip.  
He smiled back at her. "2ound2 liike you're doiing a liittle better already. you 2tarted doiing your cat pun2 agaiin." He sat down next to her and took a sip of his tea. Nepeta giggled, but her gaze fell after as she remembered why she was here. "2o what2 the deal? are you and the big 2weaty guy doiing okay?"  
Nepeta's eyes widened and she looked over at him. "of course! me and equihiss are great! I just...f33l weird about talking to him about this."  
He took a sip. "why2 that? what2 got you all...you know...?"  
Nepeta fidgeted in her seat and wrung her hands together nervously. She sighed. "okay...I...I finally got the nerve...to tell Karkitty how...how I f33l and..." She immediately started getting choked up. Streams of green begain flowing from her eyes as she started sobbing.  
Sollux hesitated for a moment, but then placed his hand on Nepeta's back, rubbing it gently. A sudden realization dawned on him. "you hadn't heard about KK and dave..." Nepeta buried her face in her oversized sleeves as the tears continued to pour. Despite this, he could still see her shaking her head. The pain in his heart was back.  
Everyone who's known Nepeta knew she had a serious crush on Karkat for as long as anyone's known her. For her to finally confess to the guy she loved only to find out he was flushed for someone else... It must have been heartbreaking. A kind, sweethearted girl like her shouldn't have to feel like that. This poor girl has been through so much already. There were times when it seemed like all of Paradox Space treated her existance as a cruel joke. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like. Well, reality has always been out to get him, but she wasn't used to it like he was. Everything was fine for the most part for her up until...Gamzee. Then Paradox Space threw as much bullshit at her as it could. She really did have it worse than him during the game. She didn't deserve any of it. That she could come through everything that happened to her and still be the positive and friendly girl she always was was nothing short of admirable. She really was amazing.  
Sollux set his tea down on the end table next to him and scooted closer to her. Psionicly, he took Nepeta's tea and set it down on the end table beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. Nepeta followed suit, hugging him tight and burying her face into his chest as she cried. Sollux merely sat there and stroked the back of her head.  
His heart was racing. He didn't know what else he could do, but he hoped this was helping somehow.  
They sat together like that for what must have been ages. Sollux didn't mind it at all. Eventually, Nepeta pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "thank you, Pawlix. I feel a lot better meow." She then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Sollux's eyes widened and felt his heart begin to race again. She sighed, dejected. "maybe I should just get used to the fact that there will nefur be anyone who's furlushed for me."  
"no! dont!" He blurted out before he could stop himself. His cheeks immediatly turned yellow and he clasped a hand over his mouth.  
Nepeta tilted her head as she looked at him questioningly. "hmm? don't? why not? its not like anyone would want to be matesprits with a silly cat girl like me." her eyes cast downwards.  
Sollux decied he should just bite the bullet and lay his cards on the table. He sighed and rubbed his shoulder while looking away. "...ii...kiinda do."  
Nepta blushed as her eyes widened. "what?"  
Sollux turned to look her in the eyes. "you know...iive alway2 2orta liiked your whole cat thiing. iit2 cute...and ii alway2 kiinda liiked your company. but ju2t recently... ii've 2tarted two realize that you 2orta make me ...ya know...happy...for once. 2o what iim 2ayiing ii2, ii gue22 iim 2orta..flu2hed for you. and iif you want...iid liike two be your mate2priit."  
Nepeta stared wide eyed at him, speechless and her face flushed green. "I...I..."  
"ii mean you dont have two be or anythiing! ii ju2t wanted you two know...iim flu2hed for you. ii mean, ii ju2t thiink lot2 of trolls and human2 could fall for you two. cau2e, youre 2orta amaziing. and cute and beautiiful at the 2ame tiime. and you're really fun two talk two."  
Nepeta waved her hands in front of herself dismissively. "wait, Sollux! its not that I'm not interested..." she blushed a little bit, "I'm just surpurrised! I didn't have any idea you felt that way...about me." She smiled bashfully as she bit her lip, looking away and playing with a lock of hair with one hand.  
"nether diid ii untiil recently....2o, uh...what do you thiink? do you want two go out wiith me?" His voice wavered slightly. The hope in his voice was clear.  
Nepeta's smile was hidden by all ten of her fingers as she nearly squealed. Her face blushed so hard that all the grey on her face was replaced with green. She nodded excitedly. "YES!" she shouted as she pounced on him.  
"oof!" Sollux grunted as he was pushed onto his back by Nepeta. His head rested on the arm of the couch. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the giggling face of the joyful cat troll as she straddled him. He couldn't help but smile up at her.  
"oh my gosh! this is so exciting! I've nefur had a mewsprit befur! oh." She stopped herself and held her index finger to the side of her mouth. "is it too soon to call you my mewsprit?  
He reached up and carresed the side of her face. She purred and leaned into his hand. "do you want two call me your mew2priit?" He asked softly. Nepeta hid her mouth behind her balled hands and looked away, blushing. She nodded. Sollux made her face him again with the hand still on her face and braced himself with his free arm. He leaned up to kiss Nepeta on the lips. "then ii'm your mew2priit."  
Nepeta squealed in delight and leaned down to hug him and return the kiss. It only lasted a moment before she pulled away, giggling. "hehe. mew taste yummy."  
Sollux dropped back down to a laying position before grabbing the front of Nepeta's coat with both hands and said, "come have another ta2te then." He pulled her down, making her yelp in surprise, and locked his lips with hers. One of his hands circled around and underneath Nepeta's hat to run his fingers through her hair. His other reached around to her upper back. Pressing himself against her, he pushed and grasped at her lips hungrily with his own.  
Nepeta's heart beat wildly in her chest. She suddenly realized she had never been kissed before. At least, not on the lips and certainly not in a flushed way; and he was so passionate. She had never felt so wanted, so loved. She could hardly contain herself. Nepeta tried to mimic his passion and pushed her lips against his eagerly.  
When Sollux finally pulled away they were both left breathless. Sollux smiled up at his beautiful matesprit while she stared down at him with wide eyes. She pulled her hat from the top of her head and buried her face in it, hiding her dark blush and squealing in embarrassment while shaking her head. Sollux couldn't help but burst out laughing at Nepeta's antics.  
"hahaha! oh my god AC. you are 2o fuckiing adorable."  
"nooooooo!" she whined through her hat, shaking her head again.  
Sollux backed up a little bit so he could sit up. He couldn't keep is eyes off Nepeta and at the same time he couldn't stop smiling. "AC." He singsonged. Nepeta shook her head. "AC?" She shook her head again. "AC, why are you beiing 2o 2hy?" Nepeta only squeaked in reply. Sollux reached out a hand and rubbed her upper arm sympatheticly.  
Nepeta peaked out from behind her hat, seeing Sollux's gentle smile. Her face showed off her blush as she lowered her hat along with her gaze. "that was my first kiss..." she mumbled.  
"what wa2 that?" He leaned in to hear her better.  
"that was my first kiss." She repeated, louder this time.  
Sollux was taken aback and blushed. "o-oh...wa2 iit...alriight?"  
Nepeta hid her smile behind a balled hand and nodded. "mm-hmm."  
"uh...cool...you were pretty good two."  
Nepeta bit her lip. "thank mew..."  
They sat there for a minute, awkwardly avoiding eye contact and smiling. "2o...why diid you come two 2ee me anyway?" Sollux broke the silence. "ii fiigured you would have gone two 2ee Equiiu2, FF, or maybe even TZ about the KK thiing. we never really talked much before the game ended and...ii don't know. ii gue22 iim caught off guard by you comiing two 2ee me of all people after what happened wiith KK."  
Nepeta scooted backwards as he spoke and sat down in the space between Sollux's feet on the far side of the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested the side of her face on a knee looking somewhat uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Sollux propped himself up on his elbows. "to be purrfectly pawnest...a lot of it was the heat of the moment. my head was all fuzzy and I couldn't think furry clearly. I just remembered..this f33ling I had about you."  
Sollux tilted his head. "what kiind of feeliing?"  
"I had this impurression of you, that despite how much of a sourpuss you seem to be all the time you really are a good purrson d33p down. even if you won't admit it. and you always tried two help evfurryone. even if...I wasn't there anymore, I thought it was incredible when I heard that you pushed yourself so hard you gave up your life to send efurryone to the gr33n sun to meet up with the humans! then you helped them again to send them on their way to the new session! it sounded so cool! I wish I could have s33n it myself." Nepeta's stary eyes smile and admiration of his feats left him smiling and speechless as he staired.  
"not only that, but...well...evfur since efurryone came back to life nobody s33s you anymore. you're always cooped up in your hive and the only way anyone hears furom you is through pesterlogs. I guess I just thought...you must be lonely being all alone in here all the time."  
Sollux stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. After a minute, he ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled. "hehe. you really are amaziing, you know? even when you're dealiing wiith your own emotional bull2hiit you're 2tiill thiinkiing of other people. iit2 pretty pathetiic two be hone2t." he teased.  
"hey!" Nepeta pouted and crossed her arms.  
"but you know ii al2o really liiked that about you ii gue22. 2o thank2 for giiviing a 2hiit about me." He crawled over to Nepeta and gave her a kiss on the nose.  
Nepeta looked up at him and blushed. She smiled and giggled before booping him on the nose. "well, I think you deserve it, you cranky butt."  
"ii could go iintwo depth about why you're wrong, but ii don't thiink anyone ha2 that kiind of tiime. be2iides ii rather ju2t cuddle here wiith you and maybe make out iif you feel liike iit."  
Nepeta giggled again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "AC requests that the mighty b33 king stop blabbering and just smooch her already."  
"when diid ii become the bee kiing?"  
"shut up and kiss me Sollux."


End file.
